Des mots empoisonnés
by Suwane
Summary: Au détour de phrases aguicheuses et hypocrites, ce jeune homme aime jouer avec les femmes et se délecter de leur charme. C'est un séducteur avide de pouvoir, un collectionneur aux mauvaises intentions. Mais tôt ou tard, sans crier gare, "elle" le conduira à sa perte.


**Disclaimer :** L'anime/manga _Shojo Kakumei_ _Utena, _ainsi que ses personnages (_barrés_), appartiennent à Kunihiko Ikuhara et BE-PAPAS.  
**Bêta-Lectrice :** Sayuri-Geisha  
**Note :** La chanson _Hyakuman Kai no Je T'aime_ de Koyasu Takehito m'a offerte une bonne bouffée d'inspiration,ce qui m'a permis de rédiger ce petit One Shot sans prétention xD. Je souhaite quand même une bonne lecture aux petits curieux !

* * *

**Des mots empoisonnés**

_« Tu es si belle. »_

Voilà les mots qui s'évadent constamment de ses lèvres. Avec ce sourire délicieux et cette carrure droite et assurée, à l'image du prince chimérique des contes de fée, il sait faire tomber les demoiselles naïves à ses pieds. Cet homme est un loup affamé, jamais rassasié, dont le seul plaisir se résume à boire le breuvage de la vie. Et ses pièges, tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, se concluent toujours sur une réussite extraordinaire.

Il se tient là, à côté d'une brebis égarée, s'empresse de lui susurrer des phrases mielleuses agrémentés de compliments dont lui seul a le secret, puis dépose sa bouche affamée sur la peau de sa victime. Soumises et coincées, voilà comment il les préfère. Toutefois, il ne dit pas non aux femmes affirmées, dont le seul désir se résume à ne pas flancher face aux hommes de son espèce. Elles sont rares ici, mais oh si délicieuses une fois trouvées et piégées !

Le bourreau des cœurs en a d'ailleurs repérée une en ce début d'année. Sans même l'effleurer, ou jouer avec ses sens, cette adolescente dégage une aura qui parvient à le faire frémir. Agréable sensation interdite, enivrant effluve défendu, troublante réaction. Comment peut-il se soumettre à une telle impression lui qui, d'habitude, apporte plus qu'il ne reçoit ? Sa fierté en prend un coup quand elle est là, et cela le perturbe. Selon lui, les femmes fortes de son espèce ne sont bonnes qu'à être remise à leur place. Alors il tourne autour de sa nouvelle proie, joue de ses charmes, lui offre quelques phrases ambiguës, et gagne en retour un petit rougissement troublé. C'est dans la poche !

Toutefois, la jeune fille ne se soumet pas. Au lieu de cela, elle joue la carte de la défensive, ce qui la rend involontairement bien plus mignonne. Mais l'homme aime les défis, les épices qui pimentent son existence monotone et ennuyeuse. Qu'importe le rôle qu'on a confié à cette guerrière, il gagnera son cœur en plus de sa vertu pour les accrocher à son imposant tableau de chasse.

Le petit jeu reprend : il lui offre une somptueuse robe qu'elle devra impérativement porter au bal pour le remercier. Ce qu'elle fait. A contrecœur, mais elle le fait quand même. L'apercevoir, pour la première fois, dans un vêtement typiquement féminin, réveille le fauve prisonnier dans la cage de la tentation. Néanmoins, il juge préférable de ne pas se précipiter, et favorise les gestes tendres et nobles à son égard. La peau lisse et pâle de l'adolescente dégage une agréable odeur de rose qui le paralyse un bref instant dans les griffes de la nostalgie. D'où peut provenir ce parfum énigmatique ? Il a beau chercher, réfléchir, plonger dans l'océan des souvenirs, il ne trouve pas, et cet instant de doute l'empêche de retenir sa proie d'aller secourir son amie en danger. Elle n'en a que pour cette idiote !

_« Je ne suis pas fier de toi, Nanami. »_

Même s'il est conscient que ce genre de mots blessent profondément sa petite sœur, ce manipulateur adore les employer. Joueur et sadique, il sait pertinemment que sa cadette éprouve un sentiment dévastateur à son égard, mais préfère jouer les indifférents. Après toutes les humiliations que lui confèrent ses désirs machistes, c'est la seule façon qui lui permet de montrer sa supériorité d'homme. D'après lui, les filles ne sont que des princesses destinées à attendre l'arrivée du prince de leurs rêves. Elles n'ont donc pas besoin de se battre pour trouver un sens à leur vie, étant donné que leur seule raison de vivre se résume à la présence de leur prince. Les confins du monde partagent le même avis que lui, après tout. Pas besoin de se remettre en question. Sa vanité le force à finir ce qu'il a commencé.

_« Je suis ton prince. »_

Contrairement aux autres pimbêches de son âge, l'adolescente n'est pas crédule à l'entente de ces mots. Certes, le doute et l'attirance la troublent, mais elle refuse de croire la révélation du Don Juan. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

Un échec de plus à supporter pour le chasseur, qui voit son gibier lui échapper une nouvelle fois. Néanmoins, tandis que la silhouette svelte de sa proie disparaît dans la pénombre, un sourire énigmatique se dessine sur les fines lèvres du traqueur. Il le sait, il le sent, elle s'affaiblit progressivement face à la tentation.

Qu'importe le temps que cela prendra, qu'importe les défaites qu'il endurera, Touga Kiryuu dévorera cette Utena Tenjou.

Ce qu'il ignore, en revanche, c'est que son orgueil causera sa perte.


End file.
